A Ghost from the Past
by FandomFangirl338
Summary: Elijah and a woman from his past remember a stroll they took that day


**A/N: Hello, welcome, this is something that magically appeared in my brain, and I had to write about it to get rid of it. I was thinking of making this a multi-chapter if people were interested, but I shall wait and see the response. Please enjoy, I don't own Elijah, although I really want to :) **

* * *

Elijah walked out the doors to the back garden of the large mansion he and his siblings currently inhabited in New Orleans. He saw a figure sitting on the steps to the lawn, a woman in the body of a girl no more than 19 years old. Her long dark ash blonde, Elijah said it was brown but he was ridiculed by his sister for saying such words, fell down her back curling at the ends. Her wrists rested on her knees, her grey eyes looked off into a land not seen by anyone but her. It was nearing sunset, their day had been long and dreary, and yet, as a chill drifted through the air, the girl did not shiver or move in any way to warm her body, she was used to the cold, she relished in it these days after so many years in America.

Elijah stepped toward her, dressed in his usual suit and tie; he unclasped the buttons of his jacket and sat next to her. He felt her shift away from his body, and his heart clenched.

"What happened today was not your fault." He said simply. The woman sighed, her head falling forward.

"I have been alive a long time Elijah, not as long as yourself I may add," Elijah smiled slightly, "but after nearly 600 years on this god forsaken planet, I have never witnessed something as vulgar as what I saw today." Her mind travelled back to the even that occurred mere hours before.

_They had decided to take a walk through the streets of the beautiful New Orleans, for she had not seen it since it was built all those years ago. Her eyes revelled in the new buildings, and the old ones she remembered far too well that still stood amongst the modern architecture. Elijah gently entwined his hand with the young maiden he had held in his heart for so long. _

_Turning a corner, they began to walk down a dark alley; a short cut they knew would take them to the water front. The sound of footsteps started behind them, it was a human, that they both knew, for if it were a vampire, they would surely know by now. The sound multiplied, Elijah estimated 4, no 5, people were following them. He could smell the alcohol, it was not late in the day, for they had just enjoyed a lovely lunch together, but it was not too early either, so many had partaken in the enjoyment of liquor. Elijah's hand tightened slightly, he heard the quite sound of her hand beginning to break. _

_"Elijah, please, I do not want a broken hand." She whispered to him, and he released the pressure. That was when the heckling began. _

_"Hey darlin'," called one of the men, "what are ya doin' with a grump like that?" his voice was slurred. Elijah stopped walking, forcing his partner to pause also. The woman turned and looked back at the men, she took in their appearances, all were in their mid to late twenties, stubbly graced their chins, whiskey and other beverages lingered on their breath. _

_"Myself and my partner here are enjoying a walk to the river gentlemen," she spoke, her soft English accent danced around the syllables she spoke, "If you'll excuse us." She urged Elijah to move, yet he would not budge. _

_"Surely you'd like us to show you the sights pretty lady?" another man asked. "We were born here see, we know this place like no other." _

_"I'm sure that's very true, but this man here knows this place very well too." She looked up at Elijah, her eyes begging him to continue walking._

_"What's your name pretty lady?" she was asked. She looked back at them, a small smile on her lips. _

_"Bella." She replied quickly. _

_"That's a pretty name for a pretty lady." The first man replied. He stepped forward again, closing in on Bella and the frozen Elijah. "Why don't you come here, and let me see how pretty you are," Bella did not like the sound of that, "both with clothes, and without, if you know what I mean." _

_"She is aware of your meaning," Elijah finally spoke, "and I highly suggest you leave, before things become violent." Elijah issued his warning. _

_"Is that a threat Mr High Society?" the first, and obviously the leader, of the men asked. _

_"Elijah, please," Bella pleaded with the Original. _

_"Please apologise to the lady at once." Elijah spoke, ignoring the plead. _

_The men laughed at him, then they did something very stupid, they moved forward, grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her to them, the vampire then found herself amongst men she did not know, and after taking a vow a very long time ago, she could not harm them. Elijah could however, but he was being tactful. _

_Bella felt the hands of the man who grabbed her travel across her body, she felt sick, and he groped at her chest, his fingers hard, rough and not in a good way. The man shushed her as she tried to move away. He pushed her hair aside, his lips making contact with her neck. _

_It was all a blur after that, the sound of necks being snapped, blood splattering on the walls. The men dead at the hands of an enraged Original. _

Bella looked at Elijah; her hand came to caress his cheek.

"After all these years I have never thanked you," she spoke softly.

"For what?" Elijah asked her, his brow furrowed with confusion.

"You gave me the greatest gift Elijah. You made me who I am today, you made me the vampire I am now." A smile formed on her rose pink lips, "I have seen this world evolve over centuries, and yet there is still so much that surprises me, both in good ways and in bad." Her body moved, she stood in front of the man, her hand still on his cheek, and his hands on her waist as they looked into each other's eyes. "Being who I am has taught me so much, and it is safe to say, you have taught me most of the things I know now." Her smile left her face. Elijah knew that look far too well.

"You're not staying are you?" Elijah asked her. Bella shook her head.

"I cannot stay forever." She whispered. "For I know, if I stay too long, I will not be able to leave you."

She leant down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Goodbye Elijah."


End file.
